


Artes culinarias de nobles.

by bkokocha



Series: 24 Days of Rumbelle Christmas [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: FTL, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkokocha/pseuds/bkokocha
Summary: Resumen: Belle quiere preparar su primera cena de navidad. Prompt: Angel wings, If Belle wants Christmas dinner at the Dark Castle she needs to kill the bird.





	Artes culinarias de nobles.

 Era una tradición en Avonlea celebrar el solsticio de invierno con una fiesta en familia, llena de platillos que celebraban las cosechas hechas antes de la primera helada y en espera de un buen año, llegada la primavera. El menú principal siempre era un ave de corral asada al carbón y rellena de especias.

La curiosidad de Belle no había hecho de los azares de la cocina un misterio y en más de una ocasión había visto con interés de conocimiento, el asesinato de varios seres que habían acabado en la mesa principal como preciados manjares de nobles. Ahora,  frente al mismo ser que alguna vez había saboreado en su mesa, Belle no encontraba el valor en sí misma para hacer lo que requería. Una cosa era observar y otra cosa hacer.

 La enorme gallina, engordada  con esmero por algún granjero que súbitamente se había quedado sin cena (pero rico en oro para pagar veinte cenas hechas), posaba la miraba con su ojo dorado en una cabeza ladeada - que le recordaba a cierto mago bruto – mientras iba esponjando cada vez más sus plumas como si se tratase de una advertencia.

Tras una persecución corta, que acabó con la mentada ave haciendo de perchero al mismísimo Sr. Oscuro. Belle decidió que la misión había cambiado sus prioridades, y ya no era su cadáver lo que requería, sino, su vida salva de la ira de Rumple, quien había descubierto un par de regalos dejados justo sobre su cabeza y el traje de terciopelo nuevo.

No llevó mucho más que un movimiento de pestañas y un labio mordido convencerlo de dejarla ir, por un precio, por supuesto: limpiar la cocina, sin magia, y una rebanada  de un pastel de frutas tradicional de Avonlea (tanto que incluso una noble debería aprender a realizarlo para su esposo), el cual, el Sr. Oscuro  consideraba era el único platillo que tenía apariencia lo suficientemente decente en toda la cocina, como para ser digerido.

Belle lo sacó de la cocina a escobazos.

Mirando a su alrededor, la joven suspiró frente al desastre de trastes sucios, harinas y  extraños pegotes de colores que bañaban como en explosión, las paredes y el piso de la cocina. Las ollas brincaban y humeaban con extraños olores y colores no tan apetecibles. Todo un desastre  que había dejado tras de sí en su afán de tener en el castillo Oscuro, una cena tal y como se hacía en su natal Avonlea.

¿Qué tenía de malo traer a su nuevo hogar y familia (no le digan a Rumple, eso por favor), las viejas tradiciones que habían hecho de su niñez y adolescencia un recuerdo cálido y lleno de añoranza?

Rumplestiltskin no parecía comprender la importancia de compartir viejas historias y nuevas memorias.  Lo supo cuando aquella mañana le había hecho la declaración de que estuviera preparado para la mejor cena casera de su vida, y el muy malvado la había mirado con desconcierto y una ceja levantada en descontento, contestando con una risilla ”Seguramente”, le dijo.

Belle era una noble, criada para ser una dama de cuna y sala, sin otro objeto que parir y lucir presentable en cenas a dignatarios. Pero no era perezosa. Belle se consideraba a sí misma como una mujer capaz de realizar lo que se propusiera si realmente se ponía en ello,  y su mente estaba centrada en hacer la mejor cena probada por cualquier Sr. De Pacotilla Oscuro.

Naturalmente la realidad no siempre coopera con las ganas de triunfar, y tras actos de memoria y muchos intentos, Belle descubrió que la cocina igual y no era su fuerte.

Una tras otra de ollas llenas de lo que deberían ser manjares, aparecían con su carne cruda que pasaba a ser carbón, frutos demasiado secos y natillas que más bien eran sopa. Tal como lo había predicho Rumplestiltskin, únicamente el pastel de frutas había logrado salvar la vida de milagro, pues el relleno estaba medio crudo y el exterior chamuscadamente adornado.

 Belle prefirió no darse por vencida y para el tercer  intento, fueron sus lágrimas las que terminaron por dejar reluciente la cocina y el basurero con demasiado desperdicio de comida como para dejar su conciencia tranquila.

Un par de panes, un caldo de sabor pasable con la adecuada cantidad de sales y limón, y un té de frutas fueron el rescate que pudo realizarse de tal osada aventura.

Para cuando el reloj marcó la hora de la cena; Rumplestiltskin ya estaba sentado a la mesa, con nerviosismo extraño. Uno a uno eran servido frente a él los platillos. Belle tenía aún los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja, más su dignidad no le permitió derramar ni una lágrima frente a él.Quizás por ello,  el mago no detuvo su intento de arrastrar un sillón de la sala hacia la mesa de comedor, e incluso le ayudó con magia a discreción para lograrlo.

Belle se sentó con la mayor dignidad posible, tratando de evitar atender a sus pies adoloridos, a sus ojos que ardían hinchados, y a su cabeza que simplemente no le dio para más que comer unos sorbos de sopa antes de quedarse dormida, apenas colocó un momento la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla.

Belle despertó al olor de té caliente y la borrosa vista de Rumplestiltskin que se apuraba un trozo de pastel de frutas, en un intento de ocultar que la había estado mirando. Belle lo sabía porque podía sentir su mirada como cosquillas, siempre y aun a lo lejos, cuando por las mañanas caminaba por el jardín con un libro en la mano. En aquellas ocasiones las sentía en el cabello, en esta ocasión, fueron cosquillas en la punta de los labios, las que la habían despertado.

-¿Puedo saber a qué se debió tanto interés en destrozar mi cocina? – le dijo mientras se servía un trozo más, que se pasaba con té.

Belle suspiró, muy cómoda en ese medio sueño para contestarle. Se limitó a mover la cabeza apenas y fijar la vista en su tenedor, que se movía del plato a su boca, mientras sus ojos, intentando no mirarla demasiado, se perdían en un baile desenfocado.

-¿Quería regalarte un buen día… un… recuerdo cálido, como aquellos de mi niñez. Presiento te hace falta uno desde hace tiempo. – le dijo Belle, con la voz seca y lejana.

El tenedor se quedó a medio camino, haciendo que el pequeño trozo de pan caer en pequeños brincos hasta llegar a su regazo. Rumplestiltskin, lo miró con los ojos muy fijos y casi furiosos, como intentando aterrorizar a tan pequeña y migajosa cosa. Belle no pudo contener la suave risita, y mirándolo llevarse a la boca con los dedos aquel trocito de pan semi crudo, extendió la mano hasta quitarle de la mejilla una miga viajera.

-¿Cómo eras cuando niño, Rumple? - Le preguntó Belle.

\- Me…menos guapo que ahora – le dijo él, intentando disimular su tensión nerviosa, con una sonrisa pícara, de esas que sabía le derretían el corazón a Belle.

Ella se río francamente y la sonrisa se convirtió en la de un tímido niño.

-y…y tú, ¿Cómo eras?

Belle se le quedó mirando un instante en sorpresa, hasta que con una larga exhalación le respondió.

-Más terca que ahora.

-¿Más? ¿Es posible eso? – le dijo Rumple con sus extraño ojos como platos. El asombro era puro teatro.

-Bueno, quizás con más energía para intentar y triunfar. La inocencia viene con mucha más determinación y menos culpa por los errores.

Rumple se le quedó mirando largamente en silencio, con ojos extraños, y fue tanta su concentración en ese acto, que Belle sintió por primera vez esas cosquillas que le picaban cuando él la miraba, llenarle la piel de estremecimiento. Apenas logro entender el significado de aquello, cuando fue golpeada con una ola de perfumes: El olor del azafrán y la menta, el vinagre y el aceite de oliva, la dulzura de los frutos secos y el dulzor de la carne, los pequeños arreglos de flores salvajes del campo que solo había en Avonlea, y dos copas de un vino escarlata de rubíes, que ella reconoció como el mismo que su padre guardaba celosamente en una bodega privada, únicamente utilizado para las visitas de reyes y sus representantes.

En esta ocasión- le dijo, mientras cortaba una rebanada más de pan – yo lo he preparado, pero imagino que el libro de recetas que está ahora en la biblioteca, permita que mi criada pueda pronto hacer una cena decente…con mucha práctica.

Los ojos de Belle se llenaron de lágrimas.

A la luz de las velas, esa fue la primera de muchas cenas que compartieron juntos Belle y Rumplestiltskin.


End file.
